Castillos de arena
by Alicatar-chan
Summary: Gaara descubre que por la villa de Konoha circula cierto rumor sobre la chica de clan de lo Hyuga. ¿De qué se tratará?¿De qué forma afecta esto al pelirrojo?GaaHina 4º Capitulo! ¡Final!
1. La vuelta a Konoha y el rumor

¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Esta vez con un GaaHina, que se lo dedico a mi amiga Karina, que lo he escrito para ella

**Disclaimers:** Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, pero Gaara-sama pertenece a mi amiga Karina, y Naruto pronto será mio,k en un futuro no muy lejano, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ¡Mi dios! No me denuncien y seguiré escribiendo ¡Arigato!

**Castillos de arena**

-Psss – le chistó Kankuroa su hermana

-¿Qué quieren Kankuro? – le respondió esta acercándose a él.

-Gaara está raro – le susurró el marionetista – Más de lo normal, quiero decir – le aclaró hablando.

-Pues sí... normalmente no habría amenazado un par de veces con la arena... – añadió la rubia pensando

-Y hoy no nos ha dicho nada – le dijo a la chica – Ni siquiera se molesta en echarnos su mirada asesina...

-Si... es bastante inquietante ¿qué le pasará? – preguntó el ninja

-¿Crees qué tiene qué ver con lo qué nos dijeron? – le interrogó la del abanico.

-¿Cuál de todas?- preguntó a la rubia - ¡Nos han contado muchas cosas!

-Lo de Hiinata – le aclaró la chica en un susurro

Al oir aquel nombre, Gaara se giró y les miró, esta vez si se molestó en echarle aquella mirada de odio tan suya, y después siguió caminando, cuanto antes llegara a Konoha mejor.

La rubia cogió a su hermano y le detubo, cuando el Kazekage estaba suficientemente alejado, comenzaron a andar sigilosa y lentamente.

-¿Crees qué será verdad? – le preguntó el shinobi.

-No lo sé, pero desde que nos lo dijeron Gaara actúa de manera distina – comentó ella insinuante.

-¿Quieres decir quél está...? – preguntó el moreno sin acabar la frase.

-Si, aunque suene extraño y descallado – dijo la ninja alzando un poco la voz sin darse cuenta – Gaara está enamorado.

Gaara se dio la vuelta, había escuchado lo que había dicho su hermana ¿Cómo se había atrevido? ¡La mataría, él no era tan débil cómo para amar a alguien, o puede que si...

Los guardias de la entrada saludaban a Gaara con alegría hasta que vieron que, detrás de él, estaba lo que queda, de una chica rubia y un marionetista, los guardian se asustaron y miraron a él Kazekage.

-¿Qué hay? – dice el pelirojo con una sonrisa – No se preocupen por ellos, están bien.

Se grió hacia lo que, hacia apenas unos segundos eran dos personas, les echó su mirada asesina made in Sabaku no Gaara, y habló.

-¿Verdad qué estais bien? Hermanitos – preguntó con un tono molesto.

Los chicos, lo que quedaba de ellos, asintieron rápidamente. El pelirojo siguió andando como si nada hubiera ocurrido, y los dos ninjas, le siguieron y pensaron que mejor dejaban el tema para luego, para cuando el Kage no les pudiera escuchar ni les pudiera matar, lenta y dolorosamente.

-Ho..hola Gaara-kun – se oyó detrás de él.

El pelirojo se quedó balanco, no sabía como reaccionar, comenzó a mirar hacia los lados, en busca de un sitio donde pudiera huir, hasta que oyó las risas de sus hermanos. Por que ellos sabían que quería huir, porque no sería capaz de afrontar algo como aquello.

Finalmente, se giró hacia donde estaba la chica, que por cierto se lucía un tanto sonrojada.

-Qui..quiero decir Kazekage-sama – se corrigió

-Puedes llamarme Gaara si quieres – dijo intentando sonreír – Hinata-chan.

La nombrada, al oir el sufijo cariñoso levantó la cabeza y le sonrió sin timidez. Las mejillas del ninjas se tiñieron del mismo color que su pelo al verlo, realmente se veía muy linda así, la pena es que siempre era muy tímida, y cuando quería decirle algo, su timidez se le pegaba.

-Esto...Hina-chan... – dijo rompiendo el silencio – Yo... ¿te gustaría ir a comer conmigo después? – preguntó avergonzado.

-Cla... claro Gaara-kun – respondió sorprendida – Pero hoy tienes una reunión con Hokage-sama ¿no? – le recordo ella con tristeza

-Cierto – reflexionó molesto – Pues... ¿mañana? – preguntó mirando el suelo.

-¡Vale! – le dijo la chica soniéndo – Nos vemos a las ¿dos de la tarde? En... – dijo pensativa.

-¿La escuela ninja? – propuso con rápidez.

-Mmm ¡Vale! ¡Te veo mañana! – dijo despidiéndose.

Sus hermanos, por otro lado, estaban considerablemente sorprendidos, jamás pensaron que Gaara fuera capaz de afrontar la situación de esa manera, pidiéndole una cita, definitivamente, como había dicho Temari, el Kazekage se había enamorado.

-Veo que el rumor te ha sentado bien – se atrevió a decir Temari para chincharle.

-¿Qué rumor? – preguntó volviendo a su típica cara de asesino en serie.

-El de Hinata y Naruto – aclaró su hermano

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? – dijo un poco tenso.

-Que al parecer, Hinata ya no está enamorada de Naruto... – le refrescó la memoria – Nos lo dijeron un par de días antes de venir

-¿Estás insinuando algo? – dijo amenazante el pelirojo.

-¿Yo? ¡ Cómo puedes pensar eso! – dijo kankuro haciéndose el ofendido

Los hermanos decidieron dejar el tema, Gaara comenzaba a sacar su instintos asesinos, e iban a ser dirigidos contras ellos, con lo cual los hermanos pararon auna velocidad de vértigo.

Al día siguientes, Kankuro y Temari se dispusieron a despertar a Gaara, aunque no dormía, permanecía en una especie de trance parecido al sueño.

Despertarle les resultaba imposible, si le tiraban un cubo de agua la arena le protegía, le daban con la escoba, la arena le protegía, le gritaban con un megáfono, la arena le tapaba los oídos...

Tras 2 horas intentando despertarle, sus hermanos, ya desesperados comenzarona pegarse chocazos contra la pared, lo que hizo quemparte del techo cediera y callera al suelo, despertando a Gaara.

-¿Qué pasa? – les preguntó con cara de recién levantado - ¿Para qué me despertáis?

-Tienes reunión con la Hokage – le recordó el marionetista.

-¿Es obligatorio qué vaya? – dijo tapándose, de nuevo, con las sábanas

-A menos que quieras que estalle una guerra con la Aldea de la Hoja. Y muera mucha gente – dijo destapándole el chico moreno.

-Vale.. me quedó – se tapó de nuevo.

-Hinata-sama también tendrá que pelear con nosotros – dijo su hermana saliendo de la habitación.

Apenas pasaron quince minutos, cuando el pelirojo ay estaba vestido y listo para salir, con una magdalena en la boca, porque no le había dado tiempo a desayunar.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? – preguntó el ninja a su hermana.

-Soy mujer... se me da bien manipular a la gente – respondió pícaramente.

Minutos más tarde, llegaron a toda prisa al despacho de la Hokage y entraron, cuando Gaara se acabó su magdalena, que aún permanecía en su boca.

Allí se encontraron con la Godaime, sentada en su silla y esperándoles. Cuando entraron les hizo un signo para que se sentaran y comenzó la reunión.

-¡Qué reunión mas larga! – gritó kankuro saliendo del despacho de la Hokage.

-Y aburrida – añadió la rubia.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó el menor con despreocupación.

-Las dos menos cuarto – respondió el marionetista

-¿¡LAS DOS MENOS CUARTO? – dijo el kazekage alterado por primera vez en su vida

-Eso he dicho – reafirmó

En ese momento, sin darles tiempo a reaccionar a susu hermanos, el pelirojo salió corriendo, llegó al aparatamento donde estaba hospedado, se cambió y fue corriendo a la escuela.

Llegó cinco minutos tarde, miró a todos lados y vió a la Hyuga sentada en el columpio mirando sus dedos con curiodidad, realmente se veía adorable.

-Siento llegar tarde – se disculpó el chico

-No pasa nada – dijo sonriéndole

-¿De verdad no te importa? – preguntó él Kage con curiosidad

-Claro que no – afirmó - ¿vamos a comer?

-Vale – dijo ayudándola a bajar del columpio - ¿Adónde?

-Confía en mí – dijo sonriéndo.

La peliazul cogió al chico del brazo y caminaron juntos hacia un restaurante, sin ninguna prisa, mientras la shinobi escuchaba su disculpa y la explicación de el porqué había llegado tarde.


	2. Comida,Ojosy despedidas

¡Sí!¡No estáis soñando!¡He puesto una segunda parte! Ya sé que he tardado mucho, Gomen, pero no sabía si seguirlo ni como seguirlo. Finalmente he decidido continuarlo, y de nuevo se lo dedico a mi amiga.

Que conste que en este me he esforzado mucho en alargarlo ¡ lo he conseguido!¡1.500 palabras! Se que son pocas T.T pero para mí es un record

Disclaimers: Como ya he dicho, Naruto no me pertenece, aunque me acaba de pedir en matrimonio , pero sigue perteneciendo a Masashi Kishimoto, por desgracia T.T, y Gaara-sama sigue perteneciendo a mi amiga Karina (QUEDAIS AVISADAS xD)

**Capítulo 1:**Comida,ojos y despedidas

Desde que el pelirrojo había llegado lo único que había hecho, aparte de andar y respirar para no morir, fue disculparse. Hinata le miraba curiosa mientras seguía escuchando lo que le decía el Kage asintiendo.

-No hace falta que te excuses – le recordó la peliazul sonriendo con corteza.

-Pero me sabe mal – le contestó - ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

-Apenas esperé diez minutos – apuntó la chica – Y por que llegué antes.

-Aún así – le insistió el chico.

El Kazekage permaneció en silencio varios minutos, sumergido en sus pensamientos y agobiándose por el poco tiempo libre del que disponía y que eso suponía que se lo tenía que decir ese día, sino tendría que esperar hasta la próxima vez que visitase Konoha.

-Y... ¿Puedo saber adónde vamos? – dijo el chico rompiendo el silencio.

-Si se puede saber – le respondió la Hyuga – Pero aún no te lo diré – le comentó haciendo desaparecer su timidez.

Ese comentario le sorprendió. Hinata se había vuelto muy atrevida, más atrevida de lo que era antes, y era más fácil hablar con ella sin que tartamudease cada dos por tres, o se cortase con cada tres palabras que decía, aunque, el tampoco se había quedado atrás.

-¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir? – preguntó intrigado.

-Por que... – dijo girándose sonrojada – Es una sorpresa – le sonrió.

La shinobi se giró, haciendo que su pelo hiciera un gracioso movimiento. Caminó un poco más deprisa que el pelirrojo, para quedar delante de él, sin soltar el brazo del chico que la observaba con detenimiento.

Continuaron caminando unos metros más, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de un restaurante, si a eso se le podía llamar restaurante, por que era un sitio de comida rápida.

La kunoichi se giró hacia él, señalando con su mano lo que tenían delante mientras le dedicaba una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Ya hemos llegado! – le indicó con un tímido entusiasmo.

-Mc... – pronunció el Kage intentando leerlo - ¿Mc Dónalds?

-Eso mismo – afirmó mientras le arrastraba al interior – Vamos dentro.

Ambos entraron y se pusieron en la cola, la cual no era excesivamente larga, por que era muy temprano, y era entre semana.

Mientras esperaban el kazekage, que no iba vestido con la ropa de kage, por que sino destacaría mucho, observaba a su alrededor, él esperaba un ambiente un poco más tranquilo para decirle lo que sentía.

-Sé lo que piensas – afirmó la peliazul – Tranquilo, no comeremos aquí

-¿Por qué? – preguntó el pelirrojo – Esto está bien – le dijo poco convencido

-No comeremos aquí por que hay demasiado ruido – dijo resoplando al verle poco convencido – Me gustan los sitios tranquilos ¿A ti no?

-La verdad es que si... – le dijo pensativo – Somos más parecidos de lo que pensaba – dijo seriamente - ¿Dónde comeremos entonces?

-En un precioso parque que hay en Konoha – respondió

-Me encantan los parques – confesó el ninja – No hay nadie que se dedique a incordiarme.

-Entiendo lo que dices – respondió sonrojándose.

Compraron la comida, 2 hamburguesas con patatas y dos refrescos, y salieron del "restaurante" Y caminaron mientras se contaban sus batallitas hacia aquel parque que Hinata había nombrado.

Cuando aún no habían llegado, Gaara divisó en el horizonte a cierta cabeza rubia con un chándal naranja que andaba como Pedro por su casa. Sí les veía él querría irse con ello , y con él delante entonces si que no tendría valor de decírselo.

Usó su cerebro y movió un poco de arena del suelo, cuando pasaron donde antes estaba Naruto, no estaba. Fue una suerte que Hinata no se fijara en que el chico estaba suspendido a escasos metros de sus cabezas, por arena, y por esta misma estaba tapada su boca.

-Mpf – intentó decir Naruto - ¡Mpf! – exclamó el rubio moviendo frenéticamente sus brazos

-¿Has oído algo? – preguntó extrañada la Hyuga.

-¿Yo? – preguntó, la chica asintió – Pues no, no he oído nada.

-Me había parecido oír algo – aseguró la kunoichi.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino, se sentaron en unos bancos de madera que había por allí, y mientras hablaban sacaron la comida de las bolsas y comenzaron a comer.

-¿Cómo es posible? – preguntó el pelirrojo a la nada

-¿El qué? – interrogó dándole un mordisco a su hamburguesa

-¡Esta cosa está buena! – respondió sorprendido.

-Esta cosa, como tu dices, se llama hamburguesa – le dijo divertida.

-¡Piez stña btenj! – dijo con la boca llena.

La chica del pelo azul se echó a reír sin timidez, lo cual hizo que pareciera, según los ojos del Kazekage, todavía más hermosa, con sus cabellos azulados mezclados con el amarillo anaranjado de los rayos del sol.

-He querido decir: Pues está bien – aclaró sonrojándose levemente.

-Me lo he imaginado – le dijo sin parar de reír – Por la cara que has puesto – le aclaró

Así transcurrió la tarde, entre hamburguesas riquísimas, patatas fritas con personalidad y refrescos dulces. Hinata estaba conociendo una nueva faceta de Gaara, que parecía encantarle, aunque aún quedaban restos de su fría y seria personalidad.

-¡Mira! – exclamó la chica señalando el cielo

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mirando el oscuro cielo

-Se ha hecho de noche – concluyó con tristeza

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, cayó la noche, lo único que iluminó su camino de regreso a casa eran las pequeñas farolas. Gaara no había tenido valor para decírselo y mañana se marchaban, al menos se había llevado un buen recuerdo.

Dejó a la Hyuga en la puerta de su casa, se despidieron con la mano y Gaara volvió abatido a donde estaban sus hermanos y él hospedado.

Entró en el salón y se echó en el sofá, ignorando el convoy de preguntas que le hacían sus hermanos sobre cómo le había ido la tarde y sí se lo había dicho. Sus hermanos cada vez le hacían más preguntas y más seguidas, lo que hacía que el pelirrojo perdiese los nervios.

Treinta segundos después, una rubia con cuatro coletas y un abanico y un marionetista corrían despavoridos por la ciudad perseguidos por un enorme ojo rojo, al parecer ese ojo había cogido conjuntivitis con tanta arena.

Gaara se limitó a deprimirse en su propia desgracia, viendo la televisión, por no haber tenido el suficiente valor de decírselo, aunque... si se lo decía quizás ella sintiese lo mismo; Ese pensamiento hacía que se hundiera más en su propia miseria.

Al día siguiente partieron, aunque Temari y Kankuro parecían tener unas ojeras peores de las que el kazekage solía lucir, por haber permanecido en vela haciendo el tonto, según comentó el Kage

-¿Estáis bien? – les preguntó Sakura preocupada

-Si, gracias – mintió Kankuro durmiéndose

- ¿Qué os ha pasado? – preguntó la pelirosada.

-No preguntes – le advirtió la chica rubia.

Un rato después llegó el equipo 8 y varios equipos mas, que habían venido para despedirse del pelirrojo, hablaban animadamente de cómo se había encontrado Shikamaru a Naruto esta mañana, colgado a varios metros del suelo por unas columnas de arena.

-Hola Gaara -le saludó su Hyuga preferida - ¡Qué pena qué te vayas tan pronto! –exclamó entristeciendo.

-Pronto volveré – aseguró cortante

-Eso espero – dijo esperanzada

-La Hokage y yo tenemos asuntos entre manos – comentó –Pronto volveré

– Es que...Ayer me lo pasé muy bien – le confesó sonrojada.

-¡Vamos Gaara! – le llamó su hermano sin apenas energías - ¡Tenemos qué irnos!

-¡Tenemos muchas horas de camino! – le recordó con pereza Temari.

Era la hora de la verdad, se tenían que ir, y Gaara no le había dicho nada, todos se habían despedido, sus hermanos habían echado a andar, dejando a ellos dos sólos.

-¿Puedo confesarte algo? – le preguntó enigmáticamente el chico

La Hyuga asintió con curiosidad y el Kage, en un arranqué de valor, sacado de no se sabe donde, se acercó a la peliazulada, hasta que sus frentes casi chocaban y se puso a la altura de su oreja.

-Me gustas mucho – le confesó por fin.

Se separó de ella y como era de esperar, se había sonrojado notablemente, pero parecía sonreír entre satisfecha y feliz.

El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar despidiéndose con la mano. Finalmente lo había conseguido, se lo había dicho, y no parecía tan difícil como lo pintaban, puede porque no había escuchado la respuesta...

-Gaara – le llamó la chica

El nombrado se giró, clavando sus profundos ojos verdes en la chica que lo había llamado.

-Ya puestos a confesar – dijo la chica con timidez – Tú también me gustas – le confesó la chica.

Antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera hacer nada, llegaron sus hermanos y se lo llevaron a cuestas, aunque este intentó resistirse, extrañamente no lo consiguió y se vio alejándose de la chica, veía como se alejaba, cómo desaparecía, ¡se iba a volver loco sin ella!

-¡Prometo ir a visitarte! –le aseguró un grito de Hinata - ¡Tengo misiones en el País del Viento!

Así partieron hacia la Aldea de la Arena, mientras su desesperación iba desapareciendo con la noticia. Sus hermanos le soltaron descuidadamente y él comenzó a correr por el mismo, sin poner quejas, mientras una medio sonrisa permanecía en su cara, que por cierto le hacía ver extraño.


	3. Las personalidades

**Disclaimers:**La serie de televisión Naruto´ no me pertenece, Narutin si, es mío sólo mío mi tesssssssoro, y Gaara-sama es de mi amiga, si ya sé que lo digo mucho xD

Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir, de nuevo los exámenes, pero esta vez en plan bestia . Espero que les guste este mini capítulo, porque los míos siempre son minis xD.¡Esta vez me lo curré! Si no son 2000 palabras seran 1999, pero lo he intentado ¡que conste!

**Capítulo 2:**Las personalidades.

Ya hacía tres semanas que Gaara había vuelto a Konoha, y los aldeanos estaban un poco desconcertados por el comportamiento el Kage. A veces estaba MUY contento, iba por las calles cantando y bailando con muñecos hechos con su propia arena, y con personas que se iba encontrando. Otras veces estaba tan deprimido que parecía que se iba a caer al suelo y a quemarse en su propia aura de depresión, o que iba a dedicarse a hacer funerales de arena.

Conclusión: Los aldeanos ya no sabían como tratarle, les gustaba cuando estaba contento, aunque daba miedo, pero les gustaba todavía menos cuando estaba depresivo por que daba más miedo todavía ¿Qué había pasado con el antiguo Kazekage? Si, aquel que no mostraba sus sentimientos, que ni se enfada ni se alegraba, definitivamente los de la aldea se sentían un poco nostálgicos.

-Lalalalala –cantaba el pelirrojo mientras llevaba consigo su peluche - ¡Qué bonito es el día! – dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa escalofriante.

-Bu... buenos días Kazekage-sama – le saludó con temor uno de los ninjas de la torre del Kage.

¿Cómo se habría levantado ese día? Aunque muchas veces se levantara de buen humor, a los cinco segundos se ponía en plan psicópata que quería destruir el mundo entero y parte del extranjero. Realmente, era muy difícil tratar a aquel chico, sobre todo con tantas personalidades como tenía el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? – le preguntó el ninja poniéndose a una distancia prudente

El nombrado, que en ese momento miraba hacia una ventana, que curiosamente daba a la misma dirección que se debía seguir para volver a Konoha, se giró poniendo su peor cara psicópata y riendo con histeria. El que estaba a su lado, que cada vez se alejaba más y más deprisa, tenía una cara de asombro que era un poema.

-Bien – admitió cambiando su rostro a uno amable, el cual resultaba extraño en su cara.

-Me...me alegro – le dijo el guardia forzando una sonrisa.

-¡Y yo también! – dijo sonriendo con espantosa alegría.

-Pues ya que está de tan buen humor... – aprovechó para decir el ninja – Hoy tiene una reunión... – le recordó sin darle importancia.

-¿Una qué? – preguntó con una preciosa sonrisa amenazante

Detrás de una puerta se encontraban los hermanos de Kage, que lo espiaban con curiosidad y bastante temor, desde aquello que pasó en Konoha con el gran ojo con conjuntivitis, los hermanos tenían un extremo cuidado con lo que decían, como lo decían, cuando lo decían y en cual de las dos personalidades de Gaara lo decían.

-Hay que hacer algo con Gaara – le comentó la de las coletas que estaba a su lado

-Si... Esto se está volviendo un poco inestable –le recordó arreglando una de sus marionetas.

-Bastante... Cuando recuerda que Hinata le confesó que ella también le quería, se pone contento.

-Tanto que da miedo, no le pega las sonrisa estilo Naruto son... – un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo – Es escalofriante – recordó poniendo una mueca de temor.

-Y cuando recuerda que Hinata no está con él, se hunde y se deprime – contó limpiando su abanico

-Eso sí que da miedo – dijo asustado – Pone una cara de psicópata sadomasoquista con dos personalidades, y la segunda personalidad con esquizofrenia

-Y más – recalcó la rubia- ¡Da miedo! – exclamó cerrando su abanico.

-¡Yo prefería esa cara inexpresiva qué tenía antes! – dijo pensativo

-Y yo... ¿Cuándo viene Hina? – preguntó buscando soluciones la kunoichi.

-Esta semana – respondió saliendo de la habitación.

Miró a ambos lados, comprobando que no hubiera ningún rastro del pelirrojo por ningún lado. Los dos hermanos tenían planeado hablar un poco más sobre el Kage, hasta encontrar una posible solución que arreglara los múltiples problemas que los inquietaban, no sólo a ellos, sino a toda la aldea.

Le hizo un gesto a un guardia que estaba en el suelo, posiblemente por el shock de haber tenido que bailar y ver bailar al Kaze, este consiguió salir del shock, el abanicazo que le dio Temari también ayudó, y le confirmó que ya no estaba allí asintiendo en un gesto con la cabeza.

-La semana que viene – repitió la rubia poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios -Deberíamos organizar algo... – le sugirió

-Si... A lo mejor así Gaara volvería a ser "normal" – dijo recalcando la última palabra – Lo normal para ser él claro está.

-¡Menudo hermano nos ha caído! – exclamó la de las coletas molesta.

-Ya...Pero es nuestro hermanito pequeño – le recordó.

-Cierto- recapacitó – Pensemos entonces – le dijo mientras pensaba.

-Mejor piensa tú – le dijo el marionetista huyendo.

-¡No huyas cobarde! – le gritó la rubia.

En el otro lado de la ciudad, aproximadamente, iba cantando, bailando y andando un singular pelirrojo muy contento. Por donde iba pasando, iba asustando a cualquier ser vivo con quien se topaba de frente, los que estaban a los lados también, al Kazekage no le gustaba discriminar a nadie.

-Kazekage-sama – le llamó un ninja de la arena –

-¿Sí? – preguntó girándose bailando alrededor del ninja

-Nos han llegado mensajes de la villa oculta de la Hoja – informó mirándole bailar algo parecido al ballet

-¿y qué pasa? – dijo cambiando su estado de ánimo al de psicópata -¿Para qué me molestas? – le preguntó alterado

-Pues verá... – dijo apartándose de sus taques de arena

-¡¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?! – le dijo dramatizando - ¿Para qué me recuerdas qué Hinata no está conmigo? – le pregunta amenazándole con una mirada asesina.

Sin lugar a dudas, había vuelto su personalidad depresiva y agresiva, lo que chocaba mucho. La segunda personalidad del mas joven, era la que daba más miedo, sin vacilación alguna. Con aquella parte de su mente, agarró del cuello de la camisa al ninja, con su típica cara de psicópata, mientras parecía pensar como hacerle sufrir cuando...

-Es sobre ella – le dijo repentinamente como último recurso para salvar la vida.

En la cabeza del Kage pareció sonar un click´ al oír aquellas palabras, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado reflexivo. Le soltó con delicadeza y sonrió con alegría y amabilidad cambiando a su áurea angelical. Le miró atentamente, prestando atención a cada una de las palabras que seguro que diría el ninja.

-Según lo que nos ha dicho la Hokage – le explicó tragando saliva – Un grupo de shinobis va a venir a cumplir una misión y..

-¿Y...? – le dijo haciendo crujir sus nudillos con una risa malvada

-Pues que la aldea de la arena lo tienen de camino... – le dijo alejándose del Kage.

-¿Y qué tiene qué ver con Hinata? – le preguntó con impaciencia.

-Pues que entre ellos va un integrante del clan Hyuga... – especificó

-¿Es Hinata? – preguntó con gran interés

-Pues lo más seguro es que... – le comentó

-¡¿Vienen?! – casi afirmó ilusionado cambiando de personalidad.

-Sí.. Eso parece –a firmó ya a tres metros del pelirrojo.

-Vivaaaa – gritó volviendo a bailar.

Durante las siguientes horas Gaara se dedicó a poner la ciudad perfecta, quería que Hinata quedara sorprendida. Mandó a limpiar las calles, dijo que todos se pusieran guapos, metió toda la arena en su calabaza, se peinó, se disimuló un poco las ojeras ( lo cual fue casi imposible) etc...

Después y durante de aquello, pasó la semana, una semana en la que el pelirrojo no pudo ni acordarse de quién venía, estaba hasta las orejas de papeleo. Además estaban firmando la paz con el país de la roca, con quién recientemente tuvieron conflictos, además de organizar los rangos de las misiones etc...

Dos golpes se oyeron en el despacho, el joven, sumergido entre decenas de archivadores, centenas de carpetas y cientos de papeles, no lo pudo oír, los papeles aislaban el sonido. Los golpes se volvieron a escuchar, y otra vez más, el Kazekage seguía sin escuchar. Tras varios insistentes golpes en la puerta, esta se abrió tímidamente, dejando ver detrás de ella dos preciosos ojos plateados.

Aquellos ojos pudieron ver el caos que reinaba en el despacho, y también pudo ver que el ninja, eclipsado por las toneladas de papeleo, no la veía ni escuchaba, por que no podía, además estaba muy concentrado como para prestar atención al exterior, lo que hacía absorbía toda su atención.

Una suave risita salió de los labios de la persona blancos ojos.

Se acercó a lo que parecía el shinobi, inclinó levemente su cuerpo y dobló el cuello, hasta que pudo divisar al pelirrojo entre el papeleo que lo ocultaba. Le observó durante varios minutos mientras, sonreía para sí misma por verle de esa manera tan despreocupada.

-¡Hola! – saludó alegremente

Del susto Gaara perdió la concentración, lo que provocó que su bolígrafo saliera despedido, impactando con una de las montañas de papeles la cuál se desmoronó al instante, provocando el efecto dominó con el resto de las montañas de papeles, dispersando todo el suelo del despacho.

-Lo siento – se disculpó la voz

-No pasa nada... – le quitó importancia el Kage – Hinata.

-Lo siento – repitió arrepentida – No sabía que ibas a reaccionar así – se disculpó

-No pasa nada – le dijo de manera tranquilizadora el Kage – De todas manera esto no tenía ninguna clase de orden.

La peliazul se agachó y ayudó al muchacho a recoger los papeles, poniéndolos en orden como podía. El chico hizo lo mismo, pero con un poco más de rapidez y precisión, él si sabía como era el orden.

-Pensé que venías el quince... – le comentó llenando una carpeta.

-Hoy es quince – le recordó la Hyuga con un tono divertido

-¿De verdad? – preguntó incrédulo.

-Yo no miento – le sonrió mientras le entregaba una carpeta – No me gusta hacerlo – le confesó.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos, al acabar, mas o menos, de recoger lo que se había esparcido por el suelo, el joven ninja colocó las carpetas con cuidado en su sitio, intentando dejarlo lo mas ordenado posible para después continuar con su trabajo. Cualquier otro día.

-Esto... Gaara... – le llamó con vergüenza.

-¿Sí? – preguntó con un poco de frialdad girándose.

-Esto... – se atrevió a decir la joven Hyuga.

-No te cortes – la animó - Dime

-Bueno...¿Te apetece tomar algo? – le preguntó la kunoichi sonrojándose

-¿Acaso lo dudas? – le dijo cortante.

La mujer levantó la cabeza y le sonrió, como siempre, con timidez. Después le cogió del brazo en un gesto cariñoso y, en un rápido y simple movimiento, le sacó del despacho bajo la atenta mirada del resto de los aldeanos que los miraban con curiosidad y sorpresa.

Cuando le sacó de allí, la muchacha miró hacia lo lados, intentando saber donde estaba. Como se notaba que no era de allí, lo que le resultó muy divertido al pelirrojo, que la observó durante varios minutos, esperando a ver lo que pensaba hacer.

-Hinata – le llamó el Kage mientras miraba el cielo

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó observando el suelo la ojiblanca.

-Hoy estás en mi aldea – le recordó él– Hoy me toca elegir.

-Está bien guíame – le incitó.

Esta vez le tocaba al joven Kazekage guiarla y elegir el sitio y sabía perfectamente donde llevarla. Cogió su mano y la arrastró suavemente hacia delante, llevándola consigo en su carrera.

-¿Puedo saber a dónde vamos? – preguntó la chica en un susurro.

-De momento no – le respondió secamente

-¿Por qué? – preguntó extrañada por el tono utilizado.

– Ahora te toca a ti quedarte en la intriga – le contestó dirigiéndole una sonrisa.


	4. Las Delicias de la Arena

-Redoble de tambores- despues de interminables meses...¡he vuelto! ¡sisis! y volví para asi desfiar a mi futuro, porque me echaron las cartas y me dijeron que en cuanto a escritura sería muy vaga y eso entorpecería mi camino asi que...empezaré por acabar este fic que solo le queda un capítulo.

La jonven Hyuga seguía desconociendo la localización del lugar al que iban, y cada vez se estaba poniendo más y más nerviosa, ¿adónde le llevaría el Kaze? Gaara era un chico muy...peculiar, por así decirlo y evitándo mencionar el tema de sus múltiples personalidades.

Ya llevaban largos minutos caminando por las, según había mandado con ahínco el Kazekage en uno de sus arrebatos, limpias y cuidadosamente decoradas calles de la Aldea de la Arena.

Hinata miraba con admiración y cursiosidad cada detalle de los lugares por los que pasaban, veía casas, más casas y más casas, a ambos lados y, de vez en cuando, algún parque para niños o alguna tienda de ultramarinos.

-Gaara-sama – le llamó de nuevo, con timidez -, ¿falta mucho?

-¿Estás cansada? - evitó su pregunta con brusquedad.

-No...es que yo... - se puso muy roja.

No la dejó responder y, en unos segundos, creó con la arena una especie silla que la llevó el resto del camino. La joven muchacha no hizo nada, solo se quedó descocnertada y muy cortada. En su interior sonreía por la ternura oculta del duro guerrero que, en realidad, era como cualquiero otro chico de su edad, con otros gustos y manera de comportarse... pero más o menos igual.

Miró al cielo y, en silencio, le dio las gracias a Naruto por haber ayudado a Gaara a salir un poco de su caparazón.

Volvió en si misma cuando sintió que la silla, que la llevaba, se inclinó para facilitar que bajase de ella.

-Ya hemos llegado.

El pelirrojo le hizo una señal, para que entrase con él al establecimiento, uno llamado así como Las Delicias de la Arena´, un nombre bastante poco normal, como el joven que la acompañaba.

Cuando ambos estaban ya dentro el Kazekage dirigió a la muchacha hacia un mostrados, dónde había un ajetreado, vestido de etiqueta, que respondía el teléfono con una gran sonrisa impresa en su pálida cara.

-Buenas tardes – saludó a los dos con mucha educación.

-Hola -dijo cortante el muchacho

-¿Tienen reserva?- se dispuso a mirar su cuaderno.

-No, no tenemos.

-¿Cómo que no? -puso cara de espanto, con los esquemas totalmente descolocados -,pues, sintiendolo muchísimo, no pueden entrar. Estamos completos.

-No, no están completos – negó con rotundidad, con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro.

El recepcionista sintió como un desagradable escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Decidió volver en su cuaderno, para comprobar si quedaba algún recóndito hueco en el prestigioso restaurante.

-Lo siento mucho, caballero – afirmó un poco intimidado.

Gaara ensombreció su rostro y se acercó más a la mesa tras la que estaba el hombre. Su cara de psicópata hizo acto de presencia. Tomó con violencia la corbata del hombre, haciendo que éste se inclinase hacia el, hasta conseguir que sus ojos estuviesen a la misma altura.

Él tragó saliva.

El pelirojo se dispuso a empezar su discurso en el que le daba a conocer al hombre que era el Kazekage, el personaje más importante de toda aquella aldea y que podía cerrar el restaurante si quería.

-¡Hombre!, ¡Gaara! -le llamó alguien, sonando falsamente casual.

Tras escuchar cómo había sido llamado soltó con brusquedad a la persona y se giró, con una mueca de impaciencia y preparando sus manos para usar la arena para hacer otro funeral del desierto.

-¿Kankuro?, ¿Temari?, ¿venis a incordiarme? - les fulminó con la mirada.

Mientras había estado sucediendo todo aquello la joven Hyuga no sabía que hacer, ni dónde meterse, ni si debía intervenir ni nada.

-Sabíamos que vendrías y os reservamos una mesa – comentó la muchacha rubia.

-Seguidnos – propuso el marionetista.

Cuando eran llevados el pelirojo, extrañado, quiso saber el porqué de aquella desinteresada acción, algo demasiado noble para sus hermanos. Ambos no dijeron nada y se limitaron a responderle cada vez que preguntaban que todo era por el bien de la Aldea´

Gaara no entendía a que podían referirse, ¿qué cambiaría una mesa en la Aldea de la Arena?

El resto de la comida pasó sin mucha novedad, de vez en cuando un camarero sonreía, con amabilidad, como suelen hacer en aquellos lujosos lugares, y el Kazekage entendía otra cosa y la siguiente vez aparecía otro camarero distinto, que sonreía con menos entusiasmo. Entonces el chico entendía que no les gustaba servirles...un círculo vicioso.

Otro suceso fue cuando a Hinata le rugieron las tripas.

-¿Tienes hambre? - la interrogó con la mirada.

-No...tranquilo...puedo esperar – respondió con timidez.

-Tranquila, no te cortes, tiene fácil solución – hizo un extraño gesto con la mano.

El resultado fue una especie de maniquí de arena que fue flotando hasta la cocina, dio una breve pero concisa visita a los cocineros y, en apenas unos minutos, ambos jóvenes estaban comiendo tranquilamente mientras en la cocina rezaban a todos los dioses que se les ocurría para que a ambos les gustase la comida.

Cuando acabaron de comer unos camareros les retiraron la silla a ambos, sin mirarles a la cara para evitar conflictos, y aún así el Kage se sintió ofendido. La situación fue salvada.

-Estoy cansada – dijo timidamente.

-¡Vamonos!- tiró de ella ignorando completamente lo que acababa de suceder.

Salieron de aquel lugar y estuvieron caminando por la ciudad con tranquilidad. El muchachro quería enseñarles algunos lugares especialmente bonitos a Hinata. Sin querer había conseguido ser una persona medianamente romántica aunque la expresión asesina continuase en su rostro.

Más tarde, bien entrada la noche, a la Hyuga se le escapó que tenía frío y Gaara tomó medidas. El chico todavía no sabía muy bien cómo se demostraba el cariño así que se limitaba a cuidar frenéticamente de la persona que estimaba. Hinata sería la que, muy lentamente por culpa de su habitual timidez, le enseñaría como debían actuar dos enamorados.

Así pasaron algunos años, los mejores de la vida de ambos, excepto por el tema de vivir en aldeas distintas y que se veían poco pero su relación iba como la seda.

Y pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

Otra de las veces que Hinata fue a visitar a aquel chico, ahora un poco más expresivo que cuando comenzaron a salir, aunque todavía quedaba mucho por hacer...Empezó a nevar de una forma bestial y ambos muchachos tuvieron que refugiarse en algún lado. En la casa del Kazekage.

En aquel acogedor lugar, por simple de hecho de estar ambos acurrucados por el frío, no se supo que hicieron, todo quedó oculto por las suaves sábanas de seda. Todo quedó resumido en: cristales empañados, dedos arañando el cuerpo del otro y sonidos ahogados por las gruesas paredes de la habitación. Una noche para recordar.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue la joven Hyuga. Cuando se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaba y recordó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior no pudo evitar ponerse roja como un tomate y empezar a temblar por la vergüenza.

Lo peor fue cuando, después de conseguir levantarse torpemente por la tremenda timidez, observó la expresión de desenfado deñ pelirojo, que continuaba dormido en la cama, espatarrado y despeinado. Las piernas le fallaron y cayó de rodillas.

Al rato consiguió levantarse y decidió hacer algo para desayunar, para ambos, así se entretendría y no pensaría en todo aquello que la hacía enrrojecer...más de lo que ya lo estaba.

Sintió que unos fuertes brazos la abrazaban por detrás. Se giró y observó la cara de medio dormido de Gaara. La expresión amenezadora, pro muy temprano que fuese, seguía allí.

-Eto...buenos días – se atrevió a decir.

El chico se limitó a darle un beso, uno corto, apenas un roce, a modo de responder el saludo.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato. Hinata se había quedado más cortada de lo habitual por la expontaneidad del muchacho.

-¿Qué mrias? - preguntó curioso el muchacho

-Yo...esto...deberíamos desayunar – evadió lo que deseaba saber el otro.

EL Kazekage no la dejó hacerlo. Se puso delante suya, entorpeciendo su camino, colocó una mano en su hombro y la acercó a él, con un poco de brusquedad.

Se fundieron en un beso. El Kage casi tuvo que sujetarla para que las piernas no volviesen a fallarle. Susurró algo cerca de su oreja al tiempo que una montañita de arena se acercaba a ella, llevando encima de la montaña una cajita de pequeño tamaño, de terciopelo y decorado con dibujos extraños pero muy lindos.

Fuera lo que fuese que él le dijese, que ella respondiese y lo que el objeto fuese Konoha y la Aldea de la Arena quedó unido con unos lazos muy fuertes.

FIN

Para aquellos que se quedaron en plan ¿y la parte perversa? si me da otro día una vena inspiradora lo escribiré

¡Gracias por haberme leído!

¡Cuidense!


End file.
